Flexible sheet material such as tarps, covers for open-top trucks and trailers, pool covers, material used in erecting tents, canvases, boat covers, and recreational sports covers, for example, are commonly employed to cover and protect objects and surface areas. The sheet materials can be relatively large depending on the object or surface area being covered. When not in use, the sheet materials typically need to be stored.
However, these types of sheet materials can be unwieldy and difficult to transport or store due to a size and a composition thereof. Often, the sheet materials are loosely rolled, folded, or piled and moved to a storage facility and usually positioned on the floor or stored outside. Even when stored in the rolled, folded, or piled form, the materials can take up considerable undesired space because they do not easily compact or compress.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system that allows for a flexible sheet material to be easily transported and stored. Desirably, the system is ergonomically enhanced, simple to use, adjustable to accommodate a variety of sheet material sizes and compositions, and facilitates compacting of the sheet material for storage.